


Daj, ać ja pobruszę, a ty poczywaj

by pyton



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyton/pseuds/pyton
Summary: "Let me, I shall grind, and you take a rest"





	1. Chapter 1

‘’_A-achooo!_’’

'’…? Tsugumi, you are sneezing a lot today, are you perhaps sick?’’

That question, said with just a tiniest bit of concern, was enough to stop Tsugumi in the middle of using handkerchief ‘‘U-uh! N-no I am not…?’’ trailing of when she saw Sayo’s ‘I can tell you are taking on more than you can handle’ face and deciding to give up ‘’Y-yeah, I have a slight fever… Sorry, I know you would prefer if I stayed at home so I could rest but we haven’t seen each other in a bit so-‘’

‘’Shhhh. It’s okay.’’ A soft smile (Tsugumi’s favorite) appeared on Sayo’s lips as she reached to brush Tsugumi’s bangs out of her face ‘’I am not mad, I just don’t want you to get more sick. So… I’ll make us a dinner this time, okay?’’

_Dinner_. That was one of Tsugumi’s first excuses as to why she wanted to spend time alone in Sayo’s apartment, before she was ready to admit she simply wanted to spend time alone with her girlfriend in privacy and maybe stay the night for- uh, never mind. Even when they’ve moved away from being embarrassed by being open about their desires Tsugumi did often come to make dinner for both of them. Sayo was a decent cook but there was just something about having her girlfriend cook for her that made her all mushy inside. Plus, Sayo’s food habits were one thing Tsugumi wasn't terribly fond of (not that she though Sayo’s love for junk food wasn’t cute but it couldn’t be all she ate!).

‘’Ahaha, okay… Sorry, I know you look forward to the days I cook for us and now you have to cook for yourself and me-‘’

‘’I’ts okay, Tsugumi’’ Sayo stopped her before she could spiral any further in self deprecating talk ‘’Sure, it’s a bit more work than when just cooking for myself but I never had an opportunity to make dinner for you before. So, I am very thankful in a way.’’

A gentle kiss on Tsugumi’s forehead. ‘’Please, lay on the bed and I’ll start preparing dinner.’’

As Tsugumi settled under covers of the blanket, and Sayo started getting busy in kitchen, Tsugumi couldn’t help but hope this domestic bliss would be an everyday reality soon.

…just maybe without her throat hurting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... guess this is a series now. I'm gonna put all my shorter domestic ramblings here.

_ clink _

‘Ah, Tsugumi. Did you enjoy the bath?’

‘Of course! The bath bombs you’ve bought for our anniversary were so relaxing...’ a reply and a soft smile that made Sayo feel like a confused teen in love all over again. The way Tsugumi’s wet hair clung to her face and the way droplets dripped down her neck made her feel… definitely a more adult sort of emotion.

Sayo shook her head- now was not the time to ogle her girlfriend. Instead, Sayo gestured to the dryer and hairbrush she had prepared beforehand.

‘Shall we…?’ 

‘Yeah!’

It’s funny- if Sayo’s high school self could see her right now, she would probably cry. If she could see how an intimate act of drying and brushing each other’s hair became so natural for both of them. How Sayo no longer was scared to hold something, or someone, dear to her in her own hands.

Her high school self thought these things as something out of reach for someone like  _ her _ . The best she had courage to hope for was to be able to live her life as a woman, unbrothed. A boring woman perhaps, but she would rather be the dullest woman that ever lived than the most interesting man in the world.

There was no place in her life for love, was what Sayo thought at age 16, with a confidence only a teen could have.

But right now Sayo was brushing Tsugumi’s hair, just a bit longer than in high school but not long enough to be classified as anything other than medium length, in a bed they’ve bought together for their shared apartment after both of them couldn’t deal with having to part when the night was over.

Damn it, her current self wanted to cry as well.

‘Sayo? Is everything alright?’ ah, in her reminiscing she must have forgotten to keep on brushing Tsugu’s hair.

‘Y-yes!’ Sayo answered quickly, cringing at how loud she ended up being. ‘It’s just… we’ve known each other for some time now, haven’t we?’ She set the hairbrush aside for a moment to leave a small kiss on Tsugumi’s nape, as the latter’s breath hitches. Sayo knows Tsugumi will repay her in kind later but that’s fine. Even if Sayo ends up laughing so hard she ends up crying again it’s okay.

Tsugumi can see her like this.

‘I was just thinking how you just keep on getting cuter and cuter each day I know you.’ Tsugumi made a noise at that remark as Sayo went back to brushing Tsugumi’s hair.

They spent a moment in silence before:

‘Only cuter?’ Tsugumi hummed ‘What about more handsome?’ 

Sayo chuckled at that. ‘Do you want to be?’ As she said this, she continued gently brushing Tsugumi’s hair.

‘Hmmmm…’ aaaah, what a sight was Tsugumi Hazawa deep in thought! Almost enough to distract Sayo from her task. Almost.

After a while Tsugumi replied ‘Well, I think it could be fun, sometimes… I would like to see your reactions at me wearing a tuxedo! Remember, when in my third year of high school my class had a butler cafe and how you nearly fainted when you saw me-.’

‘I recall no such thing, Tsugumi-san.’ But a fierce blush that had appeared on Sayo’s face told a different story.

Tsugumi chuckled at that ‘Awww, are you using Tsugumi-san so early already Hikawa-san~?’

‘I take calling you cute back. You are a devil.’

‘But you love this devil, don’t you?’

‘Of course. With all I have.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters until I brought in furry shit. Poggers.

‘Sa~yo.’

‘...’

‘Sayo~.’

‘... I am still mad you know.’

Tsugumi giggled at that. Despite the fact Sayo still had her face hidden in the pillow Tsugumi could picture perfectly the pout she was sure to be wearing right now.

‘Come on Sayo~.’ Tsugumi said as she gently poked Sayo in her arm ‘We both did and said more embarrassing things in public while drunk before-’

At that Sayo finally lifted her red, red face and gave Tsugumi a glare.

‘This was easily the MOST humiliating drunk experience I ever had.’

Tsugumi hummed ‘Well, we can agree to disagree here but…’ 

‘Don’t you dare--!’

‘...you asking for me to pet your head while laying on my lap was suuuuper cute!’

The noise Sayo made was probably one of the closest things Tsugumi has heard to a real life keysmash.

‘I can… never show my face to Roselia and Afterglow ever again…’ Sayo whined.

‘It’s fine!’ laughed Tsugumi ‘We all know you have a dog brain anyway, so real, this wasn’t that big of a deal.’

‘I don’t have a dog brain…’

‘That’s okay,’ as Tsugumi said, she left a small kiss on back of Sayo’s neck, resulting in sharp inhale from Sayo (no doubt trying to stop herself from laughing- Sayo being ticklish was just another thing Tsugumi was crazy about) ‘You are a very good girl.’

A groan. 

‘Please let this go.’

‘Okay, okay, I will~. But let me enjoy this for a bit.’

Sayo sighed.

‘As long as you don’t tell anyone about this.’

Another kiss on a neck. Another sharp inhale.

'Of course. This is a side of Sayo only I know.'

As Sayo and Tsugumi lost themselves in a flurry of kisses, a phone on the nightstand buzzed.

On the screen a sentence could be seen.

Moca_BreadL0rd

Woof woof, am I right ;)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a series where Sayo is straight up just a wolf furry, just so you know. So, like... if you like Sayo having a dog brain. I have a work for you.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble inspired by me remembering what the first known written sentence in polish is and being sick in bed. I am working on a bit longer, self indulgent fanfic rn, but I've typed this one fast since it's very simple.
> 
> Twitter: @czerwonyrower (+18 only due to me being a gay ass furry)


End file.
